


Who Saves the Hero?

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hope, Some Philinda Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: Phil Coulson is dying. Again. His teammates are not taking this lying down.It's time to call in a favour from an old friend. No matter what it costs them.





	Who Saves the Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> First, spoilers for Black Panther! 
> 
> From a twitter thread by @averyintheopen, "I know there's a lot of talk about Shuri and Tony Stark since they're both genius inventors and Shuri enjoys bringing powerful men down a couple of notches, but guys, a concept: Shuri + Fitzsimmons!!!" 
> 
> Here's how this might start.

SHIELD Agent/Director, now fugitive, Phil Coulson sagged against the back of the Quinjet. He tried to glare at his teammates.  
  
He'd have to open his eyes first.  
  
"This...is...a...bad idea..." he managed, before he had to devote his full concentration to breathing.  
  
Dying sucked.  
  
May supported him against the wall.  
  
"You don't get a say in this, Phil." she snapped. "You lost all rights to speak when you made that deal with that demon."  
  
Phil opened his eyes and looked at her, while Jemma knelt beside him to check his signs.  
  
"You're...just mad...I didn't tell you..."  
  
"Damn right I am."  
  
He caught May's arm.  
  
"There's...a lot...of things...I...didn't tell you, May..."  
  
"Sir, you need to rest. The team should be back soon."  
  
Jemma gave May a worried look. They both knew Phil was running out of time.  
  
Daisy strode by the huddled group.  
  
"They're back. I'll let them in."  
  
Daisy didn't wait for an answer, and Phil winced.  
  
"She's...still...mad...too..."  
  
May pulled him into her side. "I warned you."  
  
"Everybody's...mad..."  
  
Phil opened his eyes. Unshed tears threatened to fall.  
  
"I...failed...Mel. Failed Fury. SHIELD. The team. You. The world..."  
  
"Not yet, Phil." she responded, holding him a little tighter.  
  
Footsteps rapped on the hanger floor. Phil closed his eyes and waited. He could almost hear May's glare at the newcomer.  
  
Mack and Fitz would have moved heaven and earth to bring him in. Hopefully Mack had reined in the younger agent's new tendencies towards violence. Something else Phil couldn't fix.

Another regret.

A callused hand gently brushed his shirt collar aside.  
  
"Your agents weren't kidding, Director." a voice in his darkness said. "I wonder what else they weren't kidding about."  
  
Phil smiled weakly. "I knew...you'd have your...doubts. You always did have a healthy distrust of the..."  
  
"Strange? Abnormal? The freak show that was SHIELD?"  
  
Phil chuckled softly.  
  
"There are more things in heaven and earth..."

Phil heard an answering chuckle.  
  
"And I suppose the fault is written in the stars?"  
  
"Maybe." Phil shuddered as another spasm of pain racked through him. "I...don't...have much time."  
  
Phil reached out his hand. It was taken.  
  
"Your agents are quite insistent that the world is coming to an end. And only you can save it. That's a heavy burden, Phil."  
  
"I'm told it's the other way round. Save me, and we destroy it."  
  
"Ehh." A body sat on Phil's other side. "I have seen gods fly. I have seen men build weapons that I couldn't even imagine. I've seen aliens drop from the sky. But I have never seen anything like this."  
  
Phil opened his eyes, and looked blearily at CIA Agent Everett Ross.  
  
"What else are you hiding, Phil?"  
  
"Too much."  
  
Ross stood up.  
  
"You know, some time back, I thought I was going to die. Didn't want it, but I was ready for it."    
  
He turned to the Agents.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Daisy came forward.  
  
"We've all agreed. If you can save him, we all come in quietly. The CIA gets everything SHIELD has done in the last five years." She swallowed. "If they want, I will personally allow your scientists to take me apart, to see how Inhumans tick. But Phil Coulson has to live. Please, Agent Ross."  
  
Ross nodded.  
  
"I have a friend. She sorta specializes in this."  
  
"Raising the dead?" Coulson whispered.  
  
"Fixing broken white boys. She's got a pretty good track record."  
  
Ross looked at his old friend.  
  
"Hang in there, Phil. Whoever's flying this thing, with me."  
  
May got to her feet.  
  
"Where're we going?" she asked, pushing past the team and following the CIA agent into the cockpit. "If you say Tahiti..."  
  
"Nothing that exotic, Agent May." he said, seating himself at the controls.  
  
"Just Oakland."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick flight of fancy connecting Black Panther with our Agents. Friday's coming up fast, guys!
> 
> Yes, I did take Ross's quote from the Black Panther trailer. All credit to writers, cast and crew for this.


End file.
